A Ninja Love Story
by animeangel7797
Summary: Me? and Neji Hyuuga! a couple? imagine that! WARNING this story is sad and may be a bit of a tear jerker in some parts, but it WILL get better
1. Chapter 1 two TOTALLY different people

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

**A NINJA LOVE STORY**

BEWARE! This chapter happens to be very depressing and some people see it as a tear jerker, but don't worry! it gets better!

**Chapter 1: Two TOTALLY different people!**

I layed on my bed, staring out the open window above it. A cool spring breeze came through, it felt so warm and calm. I started to drift off into sleep when I heard my mom's doctor come walking down the hallway from her room. I immediately shot up, "Is she okay?" I asked him.

He paused and took a breath. "Kate… Her illness is worsening… She isn't doing to good… it would be a miracle if she survived this week… I'm very sorry."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek. "I have no one else…My father left when I was an infant, and my grandparents died a few years ago… what am I supposed to do?! Where will I go?!" I shouted almost completely covered in tears.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll have to let fate decide that… oh! You should get going to school now! You'll be late!"

I glanced over at the clock. "CRAP!" I shouted. I wiped the tears off of my face and grabbed my school bag. I ran as fast as I could, finally I made it to school, just in time too! I was almost late.

I took a seat next to haruka, who was obsessing over her long time crush, Shikamaru Nara. "OMG!! I wanna be on his team sooooo bad!!" she gushed. I gave her a glare.

" heh heh heh… not that I don't wanna be on your team!" she said with a sweat drop over her head.

"nah, it's fine…" I said in a quiet voice.

"what's wrong? You look really sad, like you're gonna cry…" she said sympathetically.

"… I found out some bad news about my mother today… she might die sometime this week…" I said trying to hold back tears. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and let them all out.

Haruka looked like she was gonna cry too. A few minutes later, the whole room got quiet. We looked over, there was a group of people standing around. In the middle of all of them…NARUTO AND SASUKE WERE KISSING!!!

Me and haruka were giggling so hard. It felt like I was about to explode with laughter. I didn't though, 'cause then I'd have a huge group of Sasuke lovers attacking me.

After everything was situated and I stopped laughing, Haruka asked, "ya know… Kate… The entire time I've known you, I've always told you who I like, but the thing is, you've never told me who YOU like. Sooooo I was wondering…. WHO DO YOU LIKE?!?! PLZ TELL ME, I WON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, I PROMISE!"

"No one" I said

"NO ONE?!?!" she said back with a scared look on her face

"no one…" I said calmly

"You've GOTTA like someone! I'M GONNA FIND YOU A BOYFRIEND!" she announced

Just seconds later, Neji Hyuuga walked by. "OOOOOO WHAT ABOUT HIM?!?!" she said excitedly

"no" I said shaking my head.

"why not???" she asked.

"He hates me, the last thing he'd want is to be my boyfriend." I implied

"And how would you know this?" Haruka questioned.

"I don't know, he doesn't really ever seem very interested in me, he's really quiet. Say I go to ask him a question, it's like he pretends I'm not there or somethin'" I sighed

"awwww, he's just playin' hard to get." She said trying to cheer me up.

"okay, quiet down everyone, we will now be assigning you to your teams" Iruka said loudly to get everyone's attention.

He read off a few teams, then it was turn for my team. "Kate Yamada, Neji Hyuuga, and… Haruka Ayakashi."

Haruka slammed her head on the desk. (Haruka's thoughts: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! I WANTED TO BE ON SHIKAMARU'S TEAM SOOO BAD!!!! But oh well, at least I'm on Kate's team…)

I stared off into space as I thought "WE ARE GONNA HAVE THE WORST TEAM THERE EVER WAS!!! STUPID NEJI'S PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! AND…AND… OUR TEAM IS JUST GONNA PLAIN SUCK!)

Haruka nudged my shoulder "hehehe… you know who's gonna be on our team…" she giggled.

"shut up… anyway, theres a lot of stress in me right now, my mother could die sometime soon!" I said, this time you could tell I was holding back my tears.

"ya, and a boyfriend could make everything better…" Haruka smiled

"sure…" I said humoring her

A little later, our team got together to get to know eachother a little better (Haruka's idea) She practically dragged me there.

"this, is Kate, say hi, kate!" She said cheerfully to Neji

"hi, kate" I said (hey! I listened to exactly what she told me to say, she said "say 'hi, kate'" so I said it!)

"Kate don't be stupid." Haruka said.

"Fine… hi" I said sighing

"hi" Neji said staring off blankly.

I whipped around and pulled Haruka away "HARUKA! I told you he hates me!! He barely pays attention to me! Just face it, HIM AND I ARE TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!"

Haruka turned me back around and pushed me toward him "you need to get to know eachother a little better and eveything will be fine!" she whispered.

I gave in and sat down next to Neji. "awwwww they're soo cute together!" She said to herself.

"hi, I guess I shouldn't be so conceited, sorry for that. But we are on a team together now and I think we could improve on our communicating abilities… anyway, I'm Kate, my life sucks, as my mother is probably gonna die this week and my father left us when I was an infant, now, how about you?" I said trying to be cheerful.

"wow… is that why you were crying earlier?" he asked sounding a little concerned

(my thoughts- WHOA! HE ACTUALLY NOTICED ME EARLIER?!?! AND HE SOUNDS LIKE HE ACTUALLY CARES!)

"uhhh… yeah…" I said in total shock and depression, it's like evrything that reminds me of my mom makes me wanna cry.

I turned my head a little so he wouldn't see me wiping the tears off of my face.

"if it makes you feel any better, my father died when I was younger, I know how you feel…"

"Now, why would I feel better if I found out your father died?" I asked wiping a small tear from my left eye.

"I was just letting you know that I know exactly how you feel… I also meant to say, I'm sorry for also acting a bit conceited too. I get really serious when it comes to school."

"Uhhh…" I blushed a little bit. I glanced at my watch. I noticed it was time to give my mom her daily medication. "Oh! I gotta go!" I said grabbing my bag. I ran out and started walking home.

Ran started pouring down out of nowhere. "wow, that's…weird…"

An eerie feeling came over me. I felt my stomach drop. My heart started racing. Imeediately, I knew something happened. It's like I can sense these things.

I started sprinting home. I ran inside and ent straight for my mom's room. "mom?!" she didn't do anything. She was still breathing though. "mom?!" she wouldn't wake up.

I called the doctor. He told me to take her temperature. I took it. "it's 104°F! SHE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING! SHE WON'T TALK, SHE WON'T EVEN MOVE!" I yelled at him.

"hang on, im coming over" he said urgently

he came over and did a whole bunch of tests on her.

"she's in a coma." He told me. "you should stay with her." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I stayed with her for a few hours

She slowly opened her eyes. "mom?" I said with a sigh of relief.

"kate…it's time… for me to…go…" she pushed out of her weak lungs.

"what?" I said, as tears started rolling down my cheek.

"I've…suffered enough…I don't have…enough…strength to…go on..."

"mom, what am I supposed to do?! Where will I stay?!" I yelled grabbing her hand.

"don't worry…I'll… watch over you…" she said. Her grip on my hand loosened and she closed her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled sobbing.

He rushed in, and checed her pulse.

"she's gone…" he said

my legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor crying. I felt empty inside. Thought my heart was gonna stop.

"is there somone you can stay with?" he asked

" I don't know…I'll ask Haruka or somone…" I said trying not to hyperventilate while crying.

"okay" he said pulling a sheet from her bed over her face.

"I need to be by myself for a little bit…" I said.

I went outside and sat on the front porch, trying to regain my sanity, which was very hard.

"Kate? What's wrong? What happened?!" I heard Haruka ask.

I didn't say anything. From that she knew exactly what happened.

"I'm…so sorry…" she said sympathetically as she hugged me.

"is it okay if I stay with you?" I asked

"sure, I don't know how long though, but I'm sure my parents will understand,"

"thank you."

I went back inside to get some of my belongings. I saw the cute picture in my mom's room of her and me when I was little. She loved that picture.

I put it in my bag to make sure it wouldn't get lost, and so I wouldn't forget her. I was still sobbing.

Almost evertime I went past something of hers, I burst into tears.

Finally evrything I needed was packed. I walked outside and Haruka was waiting for me.

We walked to her place and had dinner. I fell asleep kinda early.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. It was Haruka.

"you comin' to school today?" she asked.

"no, I gotta talk to the doctor 'bout setting up the funeral, and sulk of course" I said in a drowzy voice.

"okay, then I'll see you later" she said walking out of the door.

I layed in bed staring at the ceiling for a few min " I can't believe she's really gone…when I was little, she would always play with me, and always made me laugh. I remember I used to ask her 'how come even when we walk really far away the moon is always there, like its following us?' and she'd always say 'because you're so cute' it always made me giggle…"

"guess I should go see the doctor…" I said getting up

**MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL**

"hey, howcome Kate isn't here?" Neji asked

Haruka paused "her mother died yesterday after she got home from school, she's seriously depressed."

"really?… she was talking about her mother yesterday… what happened?" he asked

"her mom had some weird mysterious illness, it got really bad." Haruka said sadly

"oh…" he said quietly

"the bad thing is, there isn't a lot of room in my house, she took my bed last night. I don't think she'd like growing up in a cramped house with me and my bro and parents… I don't know what we're gonna do…"

Neji thought for a second "… ya know… she could possibly stay at my house, I know it sounds weird staying with a strange guy, but I got enough room… it's just a suggestion though…"

"hmmm… that doesn't sound too bad… I don't think she'd mind it." Haruka said (Haruka's thoughts- YES! IT'S PERFECT, HER AND NEJI WILL FALL IN LOVE AND SHE'LL HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND SHE'LL BE REALLY THANKFUL I'M HER BEST FRIEND!! MWAHAHA")

she started smirking evilly. "are you…okay?" Neji asked with a strange look on his face.

"uhhhhh… ya! I'm fine!!" she said nervously with a sweat drop over her head.


	2. chapter 2 mom's picture LOST!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…

**Updates**: Well I got a lot of stuff to deal with, such as school, homework, tests and friends, so it may take me a while to update each chapter, lately I've been hooked on writing this story so I'm probably gonna get the next few chapters (including this one) out by the end of this week hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: mom's picture, LOST! And a big surprise**

I got dressed and went to see my mom's doctor 'bout the funeral. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, I was so depressed, I was basically staring off into space.

All of a sudden…BAM! I smacked right into a huge man and fell to the ground.

"you should watch where you're going!" the man yelled

"geez! You could at least be polite about it!" I said while getting up.

He walked away. "what's wrong with people these days?! Everyone has SOMETHING to be rude about." I said to myself.

I made it to the doctor's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"Hello, Kate, please come on in" he said, opening the door.

I stepped inside and took a seat on his couch. "so, what are the plans for the…funeral…" I said quietly.

"Well I was feeling nice, so I payed for her casket… is there any specific place you want her to be buried?" he said

"uhhh… I can't really think of a place, I do remember her mentioning she wanted to be buried next to my grandparents though…" I said, my head was hurting from crying so much yesterday, I felt like it was gonna crack open. I started tearing a little, but I stopped 'cause I knew that would just worsen the headache.

"okay, I'll take care of everything else… you should go rest, you've had a hectic 2 days…" he sighed.

I went back to Haruka's house and slept a little more. Then I went outside to lay around and be lazy (my favorite sport!)

School was starting to get out, 'cause I saw everyone walking home. "hey, there's shikamaru…" I thought.

"hey shikamaru! Come here for a second!" I shouted to him.

He came over to me "ya?" he said.

" I got a question for you." I said to him as I stood up (yes, lazy old me was still laying on the ground.)

"what is it?" he questioned

"What do you think of Haruka Ayakashi?" I asked him

"uhhh… she's cool, not as troublesome as most of the girls here, so ya, I like her. Why do you ask?" he said calmly

"Oh! No reason…" I said " 'kay, I'm gonna go now, thanks for answerin' my question!" I shouted as I stepped back inside.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

I heard the door open and close. "oh, kate!" Haruka said in a sing-song voice

"I got some exciting news for you…" she said excitedly

"oh, I got some news for you too!" I also said excitedly.

"you go first!" she said happily.

"guess who I just talked to…" I said to her

"who?!" she got even more excited.

"shikamaru… and I asked what he thinks of you…"

Haruka's face got an insane/excited look. "WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!?!"

"uhh, he said he likes you, 'you aren't as troublesome as most of the girls here' or something like that" I said calmly.

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed as she pulled me into a death hug.

"uhh… I-I can't….breathe…." I said.

"whoops, sorry' heh heh heh" she said, letting go of me. "so, you wanna hear your news?"

"sure…" I said with a scared look on my face.

"well, Neji, was wondering where you were today, so I told him your situation, and he said he could let you stay at his house so you won't be so cramped here" Jharuka said, waiting for her scream and death hug.

"… are you serious? I can't except, that's too much…" I said overwhelmed.

"come on! Please? I already told him you would love it! please?? Just stay at his house one night and see how it goes!" she said smirking evilly.

"ughhh! Fine!" I said.

"good! 'cause neji's standin outside right now!" she said hapilly.

"wow… you really had this all planned out didn't you?" grabbing my bag.

"yep, now hurry up! He's waitin'!" Haruka smiled.

I stepped outside with my stuff. And of course, there was Neji sitting on her front step waiting.

"you two have fun!" Haruka said as she went back inside to plan how she's gonna ask shikamaru out.

"I've been kicked out…" I said with a sweat drop over my head staring at the door.

we started walking. "you're pretty perky for somone who's mother just died…" Neji said surprised.

"of course I'm really depressed, who wouldn't be? But my mom's last words were 'I'll watch over you' so I think I'll be fine as long as she's still with me! Ya later on I may start crying hysterically but that's all part of the mourning process, right?"

"ya…" he nodded his head.

We finally got to his house. "nice place you got here…" I said mesmorized.

"yep" he said taking me to the room I'd be staying in.

he left, to let me unpack. I looked through my bag. "hey! Where's my mom's picture? Oh it's gotta be here somewhere, I remember putting it in yesterday…"

I practically dumped my bag on the floor. "OMG! WHERE IS IT?!?!" I yelled. Shortly after I screamed (I didn't mean to, it just came out, it was totally involuntary!)

Neji came burstng through the doorway of my room. "What happened?!?!" he asked concerned sounding.

"heh heh heh, I didn't mean to scream, sorry! I just can't find something that's valuable to me, it was my mother's…"

"did you drop it?" he asked

"I don't think so…" then a picture came into my mind of when I ran into that man earlier.

"I REMEMBER NOW! IT FELL OUT OF MY BAG WHEN I RAN INTO THAT MAN EARLIER! Long story, don't ask…" I shouted excited sounding.

"okay then, want me to come with you to get it? It's kinda dark outside…" he offered.

"yeah, im not a big fan of being alone in the dark" I said blushing.

We both walked to the spot I ran into the man at. "oh! I see it!" I saw the frame glisten from the street lamps.

I picked it up. A sigh of relief came to me. I started walking towards Neji, I wasn't really paying attention (once again!) to where I was putting my feet.

I caught my foot on a rock which got me falling towards him.he caught me, but he caught me kinda close to him. Actually he caught me VERY close to him.

Our faces were at least 2 inches apart, staring into eachothers eyes. (my thoughts- HOLY CRAP!!!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER BE THIS CLOSE TO NEJI! Actually for some reason I kinda like it… whoa! His eyes are frikken amazing!!!)

(Neji's thoughts- uhhhh…uhhh… what am I supposed to do now?!? Kiss her or something?!?!) Neji would have kissed me, if Haruka hadn't come into the picture.

"WHOA! DON'T YOU THINK YOU GUYS GOT A LITTLE TOO CLOSE,  TOO FAST?!?!" Haruka yelled from a distance.

My face turned beat red. Neji blushed too, not as much though.

I steadied myself and stepped away, still blushing, as Haruka came sprinting towards us.

"GO, KATE!" she yelled as she put me into yet another death hug. "you finally did it! You finally got a boyfriend!" she yelled in excitement.

"uhhh…he's not my boyfriend though…" I said trying to cover up my blushing face.

"suuuuuuuuure he isn't" she said winking. "well, I now have a boyfriend too! I asked shikamaru out and he said yes!!!!!!" she screamed as she death hugged me again.

Neji just stared as Haruki went insane and me trying to hide my beat red face. "that's… so….awesome…but… I can't… b-breathe…again!" I forced out of my lungs.

"sorry! I'm just excited!" Haruka said as she released me.

"I'm gonna go now, have fun you lovebirds!" she said and ran home.

Me and Neji started walking back when I asked, "ummm the thing that happened back there… do you think that was an accident… or fate… I'm a firm believer in "everything happens for a reason" and this may sound weird… but for some reason…. I think it was fate…" I said blushing

"I personally don't know…it could have been fate…" he also said blushing a bit.

Before we walked back inside I stopped him. "Ya know, I really never thought you even cared about me… what you've done today…really makes me happy, and I can't thank you enough…" I said looking down at my feet.

I felt his hand touch my chin and push it up so I was looking at him.

"kate, I've ALWAYS cared about you… I guess I was too shy to show it though…" he said.

He then leaned in towards me and kissed me on the lips. Personally, I kinda liked it, so I kissed him back.

After we finished I had nothing else to do or say but blush. We walked inside and I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning. "God, I love weekends" I said to myself while stretching in my new bed. I turned over and saw my mom's picture next to me.

"mom…you really ARE watching over me…thank you…" (my thoughts- wait a second… if mom really IS watching over me… THEN SHE WITNESSED MY FIRST KISS!! Ewwwwwww! (there's a thing about me, that I have, it's just nasty to think about her ALWAYS being right next to me, watching my every move)) I shivered and got dressed.

I walked out of my room to see that Neji was already up. "good morning!" I said cheerfully

"oh, good morning, how was your night?" he asked

"it was good" I said smiling.

"so what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"uhhh….i don't think I have any…OH! WAIT A SECOND! Today's the day Shikamaru and Haruka have their first date……LET'S SPY ON THEM!" I said excitedly.

"…I guess we could… I got nothing better to do… do you even know where they are going?"he said.

"Trust me, I know Haruka, she usually likes to go on walks, when she obsessed about shikamaru, she said she has daydreams about taking a walk with him through the woods, around sunset."

"okay, we got a few hours then…what do you want to do?" he questioned.

"I don't know… I might go and collect some of the stuff from my house… I left a few things there. You wanna come too?"

"sure" he said standing up.

We walked in complete silence when I asked. "ummm… does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"that depends… do you WANT to be my girlfriend?" he smirked.

"uhhh…I guess… do you want to be my boyfriend?" I smirked back.

"I guess…" he smiled. He reached out and grabbed my hand.

(my thoughts- wow, we're ACTUALLY holding hands…THAT'S SOO CUTE! (just to let ya know, I am probably the most romantic person there ever was, so I'll occasionally freak out about the smallest things))

we got to my house and I used my key to open the door.

"I just gotta get some stuff from my room…" I said I walked in the direction of it, when I passed my mom's room.

I stopped dead in my tracks, staring into the room. Every picture of the day she died went into my head. I looked at the empt part of the bed she was laying on when she died. The scene of her saying her last words walked across my mind.

I started tearing a little bit. Soon my face was flooded with tears.

Neji caught up to me. "are you okay?" he said.

I slowly sunk down to the floor, crying hysterically.

He looked into my mom's room. "this is the room she died in…isn't it?"

I nodded my head. He sat down next to me and held me.

"it's gonna be okay…" he whispered into my ear. I put my arms around him and hugged him. I felt attached to him. I couldn't let go.

I looked at the clock. "we should hurry up and get my stuff, its almost time for sunset." I said feeling a lot better.

I let go and stood up. I walked to my room and collected some more clothes and other stuff, and neji and I left to find Haruka and Shikamaru.

We walked around near the forest a little bit. "THERE THEY ARE! GET DOWN!" I whispered loudly to Neji while pushing him behind some bushes.

I giggled as we watched them walk onto the forest trail. "how are we supposed to follow without them seeing us when there's only one trail?"

Neji thought for a second. "that's why we use trees" he said as he ran to the nearest tree, jumped to the lowest branch to another till he got high enough. "come on!" he whispered loudly.

"okay!" I jumped up from branch to branch. Soon I was almost at Neji's level, but I stopped.

"let's keep following them!" I said excitedly.

I could definitely tell what they were saying, Haruka has like the loudest speaking voice in the world (no offense to Haruka!).

Haruka was laughing about something, God knows what. "this is so much fun! Thanks for going out with me!" she said giggling (those are definitely nervous giggles)

I stepped on a small branch, which broke and fell. "is anyone there?" Shikamaru said.

"shhhhh!" Neji said to make me be more careful 'bout where I step.

"Shikamaru… I'm scared, what if someone is following us?" Haruka said worried.

"don't worry, nothing's gonna get you, I'll make sure of it. I bet it was just an animal anyway." He said calmly.

A sigh of relief came to me. Soon they reached a little river and they stopped to take a rest.

"this is where it get's cute, I know it!" I whispered to Neji.

"you could tell Shikamaru really liked Haruka, he seemed so happy when he was around her, and he had this look in his eye all the time (no! not the bored/lazy/calm look, this is a different look, like a "he's in love" look. Lol)

we got a little closer to hear what they were saying. Neji and I sat next to eachother on a branch.

"uhhh… Haruka…I really…like you…" Shikamaru said blushing.

"uhhh…uhhh…uhhh…. i…like…you too…" she said, she was blushing SO much, it looked like ALL the blood in her body rushed to her face.

"oh, God! Here it comes!" I whispered

Shikamaru leaned in towards her. She looked really surprised and excited at the same time. They kissed eachother, for a long time too.

" I can't stand it anymore!! WHOOOOO GO HARUKA!!" I screamed as I jumped out of the trees.

"KATE?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" she yelled in surprise.

"owww…Kate, you hit me in the face when you did that…" Neji said slowly getting out the trees holding his head.

"oops… sorry!" I said with a sweat drop over his head.

"YOU'RE HERE TOO??" she yelled

"heh heh heh.. we just wanted to be your…uhhh… chearing squad!... yah! That's it!" I said nervously.

"sure…" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"okay… maybe we were following you guys a little… we're really sorry… but you guys are sooo cute together!" I said

"awwww! Really?" she said blushing. "have you guys kissed yet?" she asked

"I don't kiss and tell…OKAY, YES WE DID AND IT WAS AMAZING!" I immediately covered my mouth.

"well, our kiss was amazing too…" Haruka said looking at shikamaru who was blushing.

We all laughed about it and walked home together.


End file.
